dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate Marsh
|image = |fullname = Kate Beverly MarshKate's Tablet |realname = |nicknames = Viral Slut Katie |born = September 12, 1995''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" Kate's school file Arcadia Bay, |age = 18 |died = October 8, 2013 (Determinant) October 11, 2013 (Determinant) |causeofdeath = Suicide by jumping off of the girls' dorm building (Determinant) Killed by the storm (Determinant, Assumed) |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = organization |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = "Episode 2: Out of Time" (determinant) "Episode 5: Polarized" (determinant) |voiceactor = Dayeanne HuttonLife Is Strange (2015 Video Game) |percapactor = }} '''Kate Beverly Marsh' is a resident of Arcadia Bay and student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography Pre-Game Events Kate Marsh was born September 12, 1995 to religious parents. She is one of three daughters. She began her semester at Blackwell in September of 2013. Kate is affiliated with a local organization, and organized a diverse religious study group available at Blackwell. Kate also assisted her teacher, Mark Jefferson during his photography class.Principal Wells: "Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected know what your students are going through, but Kate has assisted you in class, so you should've known something was amiss." She was one of the first people, after Warren Graham, to befriend Max CaulfieldMax's Journal: September 15, 2013, then a new student at Blackwell returning home to Arcadia Bay after living in Seattle. Kate is friends with the likes of Stella Hill and Alyssa Anderson, two recluse students in Mr. Jefferson's class.Max: "I had no idea Kate ever hung out with Stella or Alyssa." Because of her belief in abstinence and general belief in God, Kate is picked on and bullied by members of the Vortex Club and the student body at large, who vandalize her posters promoting abstinence. On October 4, 2013, Kate attended a Vortex Club party and became intoxicated. She was recorded by someone "kissing" and "touching" several unidentified men before being escorted from the party by who she believed was Nathan Prescott. When she regained consciousness, she was left at the door of her dorm room with no memory of the night. However, it soon reached her that a viral video of her actions were uploaded on for all the world to see and she became a bigger target of public humiliation. Kate's usual activities, playing the violin'Max:' "Kate used to play the violin every morning. She stopped last week." or hanging out with her friends rapidly decreased as she fell into a state of depression. Following her visit to the school nurse, An-Marie Barenchi, it was recommended to Principal Ray Wells that Kate avoid any further duress she suspected was coming from her classmates. "Chrysalis" During Mark Jefferson’s class, Kate is hassled by Victoria Chase’s friend, Taylor Christensen, who tosses a paper ball at her. After class, Max investigates the paper thrown at Kate and spies the message, “Dear Kate, we loved your porn video”. Speaking with Kate, Max apologizes for her initial response to Mr. Jefferson’s question, hoping she didn’t embarrass Kate. Kate shrugged it off, assuring Max that she is better than Victoria Chase. Later, on her way to the Prescott Dormitory, Max spots Kate sitting on a bunch nearby where Logan Robertson and Zachary are throwing their football. Approaching her, Max asks her about what she thought of Mr. Jefferson’s class. Kate tells Max that she doesn’t remember or care about much of anything from earlier that morning. When Max attempts to ask whether or not she was alright, Kate dismisses her, wanting to be left alone. When Max enters the dorm, she notices that someone vandalized Kate’s board with “Will bang 4 Jesus”. Max erases the message and draws a peace sign on the board instead. Later, as she is heading for the parking lot to give Warren his flash drive, she spots security guard David Madsen hassling Kate, who tells David to leave her alone. |-|Take a photo= Make chooses to take a photograph of the moment. David continues to tell Kate that he watches every part of the school, especially the lake front, and that she should decide what side she’s on. His message delivered, David leaves Kate alone and departs. Angry that Max merely stood by and watched, Kate told Max that she hoped she “enjoyed the show” before storming off. |-|Intervene= Remembering her confrontation with David from earlier, Max steps in and tells David to leave Kate alone. When David tried to pass his behavior off as “official business”, Max persists, telling him he shouldn’t be bullying students. Doubling back, David states he wasn’t bullying Kate, something neither Max nor Kate believe. David calls Max a symptom of the “problem”, vowing to remember their conversation before walking off. Relieved, Kate thanks Max for her help before she departs. When Max reunites with Chloe Price and heads for her house, she investigates Chloe's home for tools to fix her camera. In the garage, Max discovers a folder of photographs that fell from the top shelf. In the folder, Max discovers photographs of Kate around of the town. Written in marker on two photographs are, “Kate Marsh, she knows something!” and “3:17pm Blackwell Academy parking lot”. Troubled, Max wondered why David Madsen had photographs of Kate at all. Later, Chloe uses the knowledge that David has been keeping tabs on Kate as a threat to expose David’s harassment when he discovers Max in the Price Household.This only occurs if the player does not cover their tracks (by using rewind) after knocking David’s files over As snow begins to fall over Arcadia Bay, Kate sits in her room crying. "Out of Time" Max encounters Kate Marsh in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Depending on Max's choice with David and Kate's argument, she will either scold Max for not helping, or thank her for getting between them. She will then ask her to bring her back her copy of the October Country and Max says that she's get it back to her. After Max enters the shower, Kate resumes brushing her teeth when Victoria and Taylor walk into the showers. The two proceed to harass Kate, mockingly congratulating her for her actions on the video of her intoxicated actions. Kate lies, claiming that the girl in the video wasn't her, but neither Taylor or Victoria believe her. Victoria mockingly congratulates her for setting a tongue record on video, something she thinks Kate shouldn't be shy about. Kate runs out of the shower room in tears, saying that Victoria will be sorry one day. Behind her back, Victoria calls Kate a "Viral Slut" and leaves a link to the video on the bathroom mirror with lipstick. Before she gets dressed, Max erases the message from the mirror. After retrieving her book, Max heads for Kate's dorm room. Max enters the bedroom on Kate's request to find it in a state of darkness. Kate has closed the shades and covered the mirror in her room. Investigating her room, Max finds a letter from Kate's Auntie Marsh, shaming her for her actions on the video. On Kate's tablet, Kate's mother expresses disappointment in her daughter after receiving a call from Principal Wells, feeling her fears about sending her to a place like Blackwell were now justified. Mrs. Marsh asks Kate to call her and hopes she hasn't brought shame upon herself or their family. However, unlike her mother and her aunt, Kate's father, Mr. Marsh, sends her an encouraging postcard, calling his daughter his "light against the dark". Along with the letters from the family, Max finds photographs of Kate with her mother, father and sisters. Additionally she learns that Kate is friends with Alyssa and Stella, which surprises her. Kate asks why Max did or did not help her when she was being bullied by David, after Max answers, that she wanted proof or that she hates bullies like David Madsen, who should know better. Kate explains that she was accused by David, who believed she was a member of the Vortex Club. When Max asked about the video, Kate said that she couldn't watch the video and was humiliated by it. Kate tries to explain what happened before her video was put online, saying that she went to one Vortex Club Party and something caused her to make out with a bunch of guys after she drank water. When Max asks if she was drugged, Kate recounts becoming sick and dizzy. She says that Nathan Prescott offered to take her to the hospital. Kate recalled driving for a long time and waking up in a white and bright room. She described hearing Nathan's voice and the voice of one other followed by a sharp prick on her neck, but is uncertain as to what happened afterwards. Kate remembered waking up outside her dorm room with no marks of bruises, but felt "gross" nonetheless. Kate speculated that Victoria was responsible for video taping her at the Vortex Club party. When Max apologizes for what happened to Kate, Kate asks how she could get a viral video taken down. Despite knowing the video was spreading, she feared that her church would see the video. Max promises to help Kate figure it out her situation when she returned. Withdrawn, Kate asks Max to place her book next to her book bag. After Max puts her book down Kate asks if Nathan helped her or hurt her, and if she should call the police. |-|Go to the Police= Max encourages her to go to the police. She believed every word of Kate's account and knew how dangerous Nathan Prescott was. Relieved, Kate assured her friend that she would go to the police and Principal Wells with her story. She added that with Max as her "backup witness" they would have to take Kate's story serious. However, Max becomes nervous at the idea of being named as Kate's witness. Max tried to remind Kate that the police and the faculty saw them "spoiled punks" and urged caution because the Prescott family were powerful and dangerous. |-|Look for Proof= Uncertain of her chances, Max tells Kate that if she approached the police without sufficient proof against Nathan, they wouldn't believe her. Max explains that they'll use the video of her kissing and grabbing boy in an intoxicated state against her. Persistent, Kate stated without hesitation that she knows she was drugged at the party. Max, however, reminds her that the burden of proof is on her and not the police. Max elaborates that video doesn't back up Kate's accusations. Kate remarks that Max makes her situation feel hopeless, but Max reassures Kate that she doesn't want to see her get hurt anymore. Kate, not believing she could be hurt anymore than has by the video, is disappointed in Max's answer. Max continues to tell her that they should wait to gather proof, that other things about her situation may help her in the future. Angry, Kate mentions that she'll be walking down the halls of Blackwell being called a "viral slut" by the student body. She sarcastically thanks Max and proceeds to ignore her. Later, at the Two Whales Diner, Kate calls Max for support. An angry Chloe Price attempts to guilt trip Max about answering her phone while spending time with her. |-|Answer= Max will answer the phone and Chloe continues to make jibe remarks about Max's decision, but her mother, Joyce Price, overhears and they begin to argue. Max promises Kate that she won't forget their conversation and suggests that she finish her homework and try not to stress. She thought that they shouldn't go over her incident on the phone right now and that she would talk to her later. |-|Don't Answer= Max hangs up and Chloe bids her mother goodbye. Max is concerned that she didn't answer Kate's call, but Chloe assures her that Kate will survive Max not answering her call and heads out of the diner. When Max is in junkyard with Chloe searching for bottles, Kate sends a text to Max. Kate's responses are determinant on the previous responses during Max's conversation in Kate's bedroom. |-|Look for Proof/Don't Answer= :Kate: Max. Sorry to have bothered you by asking for your advice. I guess I shouldn't do anything but let people enjoy my video all over the world. :Max: Kate that is so not what I meant. I just want you to be careful. :Kate: Too late I guess. :Kate: And sorry for bothering you this morning. Guess you were too busy to answer. I was about to have a serious breakdown and I needed somebody. :Kate: Class bell. Have to go. |-|Look for Proof/Answer= :Kate: Sorry to have bothered you by asking for your advice. I guess I shouldn't do anything but let people enjoy my video all over the world. :Max: Kate that is so not what I meant. I just want you to be careful. :Kate: Too late I guess. But thank you for answering my call this morning. :Kate: I really needed a friend and you delivered. :Max: I'm on your side. :Kate: XO. TTYL |-|Go to the Police/Don't Answer= :Kate: Max, thank you for giving me such great advice about going to the police and telling them everything about Nathan. I so appreciate you standing by me. Keeps my faith. xoxoxo :Max: I'm on your side. :Max: Please don't mention me if you can. I'm already in trouble around here. :Kate: And sorry about bothering you this morning. Guess you were too busy to answer. I was about have a serious breakdown and I needed somebody. :Kate: Class bell. Have to go. |-|Go to the Police/Answer= :Kate: Max. I want to thank you for giving me such great advice about going to the police and telling them everything about Nathan. I so appreciate you standing by me. Keeps my faith. xoxoxo :Max: Kate I'm on your side. :Max: Please don't mention me too much if you can. I'm already in trouble around here. :Kate: And thanks so much for talking to me this morning. I was about to have a serious cry and I needed a friend. You were there. As usual:) xoxoxo Before class, Kate tries to approach Mr. Jefferson about her problem and the spread of the viral video. During their conversation, Mr. Jefferson becomes angry demands that Kate stop acting like she's a martyr. Upset, Kate asks what Mr. Jefferson wants from her, and he tells her to be honest, but Kate insists that no one believes her regardless what she tells them. Mr. Jefferson demands that Kate stop "being brittle" about her situation and that her presence in the viral video was her way of getting attention. Kate calls Mr. Jefferson mean and believes he doesn't understand what she's going through. Jefferson insists that Kate talk to him, but Kate doesn't see the point. As Max exits the Science Lab, Kate realizes that there is nothing he can do to help her. As she leaves in tears, Jefferson tries to tell her that he was trying to help, but she had to understand his position. While Max is in class, she catches a glimpse of Kate leaving the main campus grounds. Behind her, David follows Kate and takes pictures of her. The whole of Max's class is alerted by Zachary that something "crazy" is happening at the girls dormitory. When everyone arrives to dorm grounds, they find Kate standing on the edge of the girls dorm just moments before she jumps off the edge. Max attempts to rewind time, but experiences another sporadic loss of her power and a nosebleed. Fighting to reverse Kate's death a second time, time suddenly freezes around Max. Seemingly in control of the moment, Max struggles to make it the top of the roof. When she arrives, time unfreezes, but when she tries to rewind time again, she is unable to. Max's try of pain alerts Kate to her presence and Kate demands to know what she's doing on the roof. |-|Kate Dies= Kate warns Max not to come anywhere near her or she will jump. Max, obliges her friend's warning and pleads with her friend to come down from the ledge. Kate, sympathetic, knows Max wants to help her and appreciated that Max defended her against David, but believed nothing mattered. Max tries to get Kate to see reason. She tells her that things will get better and that she matters not to just herDies: Choose: "You matter, not just to me", but Kate doesn't believe her. Max tells Kate that her life still belongs to her and they can overcome her problem together if Kate lets her help. Kate is only momentarily relieved to know that Max worries about her. Max continues, telling her that she would always be there for Kate and her friends would come first.Dies: Choose: "I'm here for you." Kate mentions that she did feel better speaking with Max on the phone, she felt that Max really did listen to her. Max pleads with Kate, asking her to come stand by her, knowing that she could help Kate now. Max explains that she erased the link to the viral video that Victoria left in the shower room, but Kate believed she was being lied to by Max. She didn't feel as though she could trust Max, and brought the fact that Max told her to do nothing while she looked for proof. Max continues to argue that she needed proof that Nathan drugged herDies: Choose: "I'm gathering proof." and that she was not the only victim of Nathan. Kate appeared to reconsider her position, saying that it made sense that Nathan Prescott would be responsible for harming her. When she asks if Max has proof to back up her allegation, Max tells her she'll have the proof soon and to consider what they were doing was a form of "cleansing Blackwell". Kate expresses that Max's news has made feel hopeful. Relieved, Max asks Kate to come with her, she doesn't have to kill herself. Kate proclaims that she "is in a nightmare and cannot wake up" unless she "puts herself to sleep". Once she was dead, the student body at Blackwell could post pictures of her body online because she was already on the internet "forever". Mournfully, Kate wishes she could go back in time and erase everything that happened. Max argues that there are billions of videos on the internet and hers would merely fade away "like white noise".Dies: Choose: "There are billions of videos." Angry, Kate describes the looks and laughter that she gets from everyone who watched the video. Max insists that she understands what it's like to be bullied and the harassment that Kate was experiencing was "blip". Kate sarcastically agrees with Max, proclaiming Blackwell Academy taught her that she was worthless and was going to prove it. Max begs that Kate not kill herself, that she couldn't in light of all the people who cared about her. Kate remained unconvinced. Max inquires about her mother; Max assumes that her mother would be devastated by her death and didn't care about her video.dies: Choose: "Your mother." Kate, however, states that Max doesn't know the kind person her mother is. She clarifies that her believed that Satan had her on the "fast track to hell". Deciding to prove her mother right, Kate turns and jumps the moment Max steps forward. Max is unable to stop her and can only watch her fall from the building. Following Kate's death, an official investigation was organized. A police officer named Berry was made responsible for taking notes for the police inquiry. Principal Wells urged the likes of Max, Jefferson, Nathan and David to cooperate with him while the investigation was ongoing. At the end of the day, a memorial for Kate was created at the entrance of the girls dormitory. |-|Save Kate= Kate warns Max not to come anywhere near her or she will jump. Max, obliges her friend's warning and pleads with her friend to come down from the ledge. Max listens to Kate and doesn't move any further, but tells her that "she's here". Kate acknowledges that Max wants to help her and appreciated that she stepped up to defend her against David, but believed that nothing mattered now that she was on the ledge. Max promises Kate that things will get better for her.Lives: Choose: "Things will get better." Kate wants to believe that things will get better for her. Max assures that things will get better for her and that her life is still hers. She asks Kate to let her help, like she helped when she erased the slander written on her whiteboard by the "hall tagger". Max declares that she will always be there for Kate, that her friends would always come first now.Lives: Choose: "I'm here for you." Kate admits that she felt better speaking with Max on the phone and Max always truly listened to her. Max insists that Kate get down from the ledge and trust her and that she can help her now. Max admitted to erasing the link to the viral video that Victoria wrote on the bathroom mirror in the shower room. Kate, however, does not believe Max and demanded to know where Max's compassion was earlier that morning when she told her "do nothing" when she stated they needed more proof before going to the police. Max tries to explain that she was gathering proof to prove it Nathan was responsible for the video and that she wasn't only victim involved.Lives: Choose: "I'm gathering proof." Max continues to ask Kate to help her. When Kate asks if Max had the proof to she needed, Max promised that she would have it soon and go straight to the police afterward. Relieved, Kate believed that Max have her back and that she felt more hopeful than she did in the past week. Max explains that they "all have to have each others back" and that Kate should come down from the ledge, she didn't have to kill herself. Kate, however, was convinced that she was a waking nightmare she could only escape if she "put herself to sleep". She remarked that the students of Blackwell could take pictures of her body after she was dead and mourn her because she was on the internet "forever". Kate wished that she could go back in time and erase everything that happened to her. Max tries to encourage Kate to be stronglives: Choose: "Be strong.", that their chance "to beat the bullies" had come. The only way they could win against them was if Kate helped Max expose them. Kate remained uncertain because she no longer believe din miracles. Max, however, declared that she did believe in miracles and Kate was the reason why she did. Tried again to get Kate to come down from the ledge with the promise that she would explain her reasoning more. Kate believed Max was a good person, even if when she believed she was "full of crap". But she was Kate's friend. Max declared that they would be friends forever and asked if they could "hug on it". Triggered, Kate suddenly backpedaled and refused Max's hand, believing no one cared about her. Acting quickly, Max reminded Kate of her relationship with her sisters, explaining that she saw the photograph of them in her room.lives: Choose: "Your sisters." Optionally, you can also choose: "Your father". Max claimed to see how much her little sister, Lynn, loved her. Kate mused that she would hate to see her sister sad. When Max extended her hand to Kate, Kate grabbed it and allowed Max to pull her away from the edge. In tears, Kate apologized for her actions. In an attempt to show Kate had nothing to be sorry for, she saved Max from speaking in class. Following the incident, Kate was hospitalized. As the sun sets, she is lying in bed with three balloons (one of them with the message "Get Well Soon" written on it) behind her. "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= If Kate succeeds in committing suicide, Max describes that Kate believed that she had no choice but to kill herself and that expression was frightened when she began to fall from the rooftop. When she exited the dorm, she saw Kate's body on the ground surrounded by paramedics while the police kept the crowd of students away from her body. With Kate gone, Max has become the caretaker of Kate's bunny. Following evening, the girls dormitory set up a small memorial in front of Kate's door, which was sealed off with barricade tape. Additionally, their whiteboards were rewritten with "Rest in Peace" messages of condolences for Kate and left remorseful messages on her whiteboard. After Max breaks into Principal Well's office with Chloe, Richard will send Max a text message that registers as "unknown" while she's at Chloe's house. Richard thanks Max for attempting to save his daughter's life, complementing her heroism and "grace" for trying to deal with a situation that he believed was not in the control of either Max or his daughter. Richard believed that, while Kate had left "for another world", she would always be with them and wanted Max to live a full life. |-|Save Kate= Following the events of her attempted suicide, Max walked Kate down from the rooftop.Max's Journal: October 8, 2013 When they exited the dorm, they were greeted by the school faculty "like heroes". Kate was later hospitalized for treatment. In light of her absence, Max takes care of Kate's bunny. Additionally, her dorm room was sealed off with . The whiteboards of hers and other the girls dormitory have been rewritten by their respective owners in support of Kate's recovery. When Max speaks with a remorseful Dana Ward, she speculates that Kate wanted to kill herself because she was somehow responsibly for what happened on the video. Max, however, refused to believe that Kate was leading a double life. If Max enters Victoria's room, she finds a photograph of Victoria and Taylor pointing at a disoriented Kate at the Vortex Club party she attended. During her investigation into Principal Well's office, Max discovers Kate's school file, which included a note from the nurse Barenchi that recommended to Wells that they prevent Kate from experiencing any more emotional distress. At Chloe's house, Max receives a text message from Kate. Kate thanks Max for reaching to her on the roof and trying to help her. Kate believed Max was sent to help her for a reason when no else cared to and gave her hope. Kate includes her father, Richard, among the individuals thankful for helping her and told her that she would always be in their prayers. Max responds to the message immediately and told Kate that she would visit her when she got the chance. "Dark Room" |-|Kate Dies= :PENDING |-|Save Kate= :Max will visit Kate at the hospital as she recovers from her attempted suicide. The two girls will share a hug. Later Kate will help Max while she investigates Nathan by giving her his room's number. "Polarized" |-|Kate Dies= :She will appear when Max travels back to the day everything started. As she is harrassed by Victoria and Taylor, Max will have the option to talk to Kate and tell her she'll be always there for her. Kate'll feel very happy. She later appears in Max's nightmare, blaming her for letting her commit suicide. She will then jump off the roof like she did in episode 2. |-|Save Kate= :She will appear when Max travels back to the day everything started. As she is harrassed by Victoria and Taylor, Max will have the option to talk to Kate and tell her she'll be always there for her. Kate'll feel very happy. She appears during Max's Nightmare, blaming her for not allowing her to commit suicide. Her last appearance depends on Max's decision at the end of Episode 5 : Polarized. If Max chooses to sacrifice Chloe : * Kate will appear at the cemetery for Chloe's funerals along with Joyce and David and other Blackwell students such as Warren, Victoria, Trevor, Justin and Dana. If Max chooses to sacrifice Arcadia Bay : * She will be presumably killed by the storm. Characteristics Personality According to Max, Kate is a member of "a lot of religious groups."Max's Journal: Kate Marsh She appears to be a Christianjudging from the cross she wears on her neck and believes in abstinence which she tries to promote to the other teens with posters. However, because of her openness with her beliefs, she is often bullied by other students. Taylor Christensen believed that Kate preached to others about their sexual activities and saw the viral video of her intoxicated as a form of paypack. Kate is quiet and introverted girl with a sweet personality to those who know her. She was raised in a family with devout beliefs in what was moral and immoral. When word of her video reaches her family, all but her father and her two sisters shame her and express disappointment. On account how she was raised, Kate views the spread of the video as form of punishment, one strong enough to weaken the foundations of her faith. The persistent bullying from Vortex Club members and the vicious behavior of her peers is why she became withdrawn and . Of the people she knows, Kate has been befriended by Stella, Warren and Alyssa, who show genuine concern for her situation as it worsens. Max proactively attempts to help her friend by using her abilities to investigate Nathan Prescott, one of Kate's tormentors. By the end of the second episode, Kate has either succumbed to the bullying of her peers and committed suicide, or has been hospitalized and placed on the road to recovery. Trivia *According to Max, Kate is not allowed to watch Rated R films. *Kate's middle name is Beverly.Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" The combination of her middle and last name may be a reference to the character Beverly Marsh in 's . *If the player chose to photograph Kate being harassed by David Madsen, the photograph can be used as evidence against David Madsen during the meeting with Principal Wells if the player chooses to name David as the reason Kate attempted suicide. *According to Kate's school file, she has a 3.9 . *Kate's work with the Meals on Wheels organization she is affiliated with was featured on the KBAY 7, a local news station in Arcadia Bay. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Deceased Characters in Life Is Strange